Large form factor server products may have a very high heat dissipation during class test, for example, >400 W per silicon die. When the test starts, and the heat dissipation suddenly jumps from 0 W to full load, the junction temperature of the device under test (DUT) should not increase more than, for example, 15° C. from the baseline test setpoint temperature (e.g., 95-105° C.) to avoid downbinning and yield loss. Current state of the art solutions in test equipment have employed thin ceramic heaters bonded or pressed onto a self-closed micro-channel thermal head, or manifold. Additionally, a device-specific kit called the “pedestal” may be inserted between the thermal head and the device under test (DUT) to act as a space transformer. Such systems may contain three discrete mechanical interface layers of thermal resistance and thermal mass.